homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112915-War of Attrition and Shipping
05:42 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 17:42 -- 05:42 AG: Hey, hδw αre thiηgs rδlliηg fδr yδu? 05:43 AG: Did yδu get αηy frieηdlier? 05:43 TA: i talked to nyarla today..... 05:43 AG: αηd hδw did thαt gδ fδr yδu 05:43 TA: i got your.... name.... out of it..... 05:44 TA: and he's an asshole..... 05:44 AG: Oh dαrη, I hαd cδmpletely fδrgδtteη thαt while tryiηg tδ leαrη yδur ηαme I ηever gαve yδu miηe 05:44 TA: eribus..... 05:44 TA: while my name makes.... its rounds......... 05:44 TA: i get to.... sit here.... and wonder about everyone.... else..... 05:45 AG: Wδηder αs much αs yδu like, everythiηg is mαkiηg rδuηds here 05:45 TA: is that innuendo..... 05:45 AG: whαt? Nδ 05:45 AG: Whαt wδuld mαke yδu sαy thαt 05:45 TA: a lot of things..... 05:45 AG: pfff, ηδ defiηitely ηδt 05:46 AG: I'm just tryiηg tδ express the wαy iηfδrmαtiδη hαs beeη gδiηg αrδuηd quite quickly 05:46 AG: like α wildfire 05:46 AG: δr just α regulαr fire, but uηαtteηded 05:46 TA: there's a.... better way to do that..... 05:46 TA: than.... make innuendo..... 05:47 TA: i have.... a question for you..... 05:47 AG: Sure, I αm αη δpeη bδδk 05:47 AG: tδss me yδur questiδη 05:47 TA: do you really think my name is.... cute....?..... 05:48 AG: Oh 05:48 TA: you.... didn't think i forgot did you..... 05:48 AG: N-ηδ 05:48 AG: I didη't fδrget 05:48 AG: I didη't thiηg yδu fδrgδt 05:48 AG: errr 05:48 AG: Its well 05:49 AG: fuck 05:49 TA: you're getting weird on me again......... 05:49 TA: just.... answer the question..... 05:49 AG: I'm sδrry I αm just quite flustered 05:49 TA: apparently......... 05:49 AG: I dδη't kηδw where my wδrds αre tδdαy 05:50 TA: it's a yes.... or.... no.... question what's so hard about that..... 05:50 AG: Ehrm... Hmm 05:50 AG: Sδ uh 05:50 AG: hδw wαs yδur tαlk with Nyαrlα? 05:50 TA: eribus ..... 05:50 TA: don't avoid..... 05:50 AG: hheh 05:51 TA: yes or no..... 05:51 AG: Yes... 05:51 AG: Yes I guess it is α cute ηαme 05:51 AG: ηδ, I'm cuttiηg it shδrt, its α very cute ηαme 05:52 TA: you aren't going to disconnect on me again..... 05:52 AG: there 05:52 TA: are oyu?..... 05:52 TA: you*..... 05:52 AG: Nηδ, ηδ... 05:52 TA: thank you?..... 05:53 AG: Aηd if its αηy cδηsδlαtiδη, I thiηk I wαs just teαsiηg yδu just tδ distrαct myself 05:53 AG: Sδ uh 05:53 AG: sδrry fδr the whδle "Liηliη" uh 05:53 AG: thiηg 05:53 AG: I guess 05:54 TA: that name is.... stupid..... 05:54 AG: heh 05:54 AG: yeαh 05:54 TA: what kind of troll would.... even have that name..... 05:54 AG: prδbαbly δηe whδ regrets the ηαme αs sδδη αs they αre cδherreηt eηδugh tδ kηδw it 05:55 TA: if they didn't then they.... must be pretty damn weird..... 05:55 AG: defiηitely 05:55 TA: besides......... 05:55 TA: lorcan.... is great name..... 05:56 AG: it is, αηd it wαs defiηitely wδrth leαrηiηg 05:56 TA: i....'m insulted though..... 05:56 TA: that i had to find out your.... name.... from.... nyarla..... 05:57 AG: y-yeαh, sδrry αbδut thαt... 05:57 AG: It uh 05:57 AG: it slipped my miηd 05:57 TA: obviously..... 05:57 AG: I guess I wαsη't sδ phαsed by yδu cαlliηg me "δlive" thαt I wαηted tδ cδrrect yδu 05:58 TA: nyarla.... was upset that.... i called him.... cobalt though..... 05:58 AG: He's α bit mδre... Highstruηg δη issues αt the mδmeηt 05:59 AG: he's iη α bit δf α biηd 05:59 TA: what....'s going on....?..... 06:00 AG: As fαr αs I kηδw? 06:00 AG: I hαve ηδ clue 06:00 AG: A lδt deαliηg with Libby αηd Aαishα 06:00 AG: just α lδt δf issues δη thδse frδηts 06:00 TA: with libby i.... can understand..... 06:00 TA: i don't know aaisha..... 06:01 TA: other.... than supposedly.... she's the empress......... 06:01 AG: She's... She's α gδδd persδη 06:01 AG: she's just α tαrget δf α lδt δf trδubles right ηδw 06:02 AG: I wδrry αbδut her, me αηd Heliux αre pαrt δf her little grδup 06:02 AG: we hαve δur hαηds full 06:03 TA: according to libby.... i'm joining your team?..... 06:03 AG: Y-yeαh, Seriδs tδld me αs much 06:03 TA: what..... 06:04 AG: I guess... I'm kiηd δf lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ it? I thiηk? 06:04 TA: oh......... 06:04 TA: well..... 06:04 TA: uh..... 06:05 AG: Yδu're ηδt gettiηg flustered ηδw αre yδu? 06:05 TA: no..... 06:06 AG: The δthers dδη't kηδw whαt tδ expect δf yδu wheη yδu jδiη us 06:06 AG: Yδu're α bit δf α blαηk slαte iη terms δf thαt 06:07 TA: well..... 06:07 TA: yes......... 06:07 TA: i don't.... know what i....'m supposed to do here.... other than be here..... 06:07 TA: libby didn't exactly.... spell it out for.... me..... 06:07 TA: they.... don't even know if i'm a player or not..... 06:08 AG: Well... I guess thαt is sδmethiηg tδ fiηd δut iη due time 06:09 AG: But I'm sure thiηgs will gδ δff withδut α hitch 06:09 AG: fδr α while 06:09 AG: I hδpe 06:10 TA: no promises..... 06:11 AG: heh 06:11 TA: what..... 06:12 AG: its ηδthiηg, just αmusiηg my thδughts 06:12 TA: you don't expect me to get along.... with everyone, do you?..... 06:12 TA: because serios and.... nyarla can go fuck themselves......... 06:13 TA: they're terrible..... 06:13 AG: I'm ηδt expectiηg αηythiηg 06:13 AG: αηd yδu dδη't hαve tδ like them if yδu dδη't wαηt 06:13 AG: I'm ηδt αskiηg δf αηythiηg here 06:14 AG: besides, yeαh... They cαη be α bit δf hαrdαsses αt times 06:14 TA: serios is.... a fish..... 06:14 AG: But I'm δη gδδd grδuηds with them, they're ηice eηδugh 06:15 AG: well techηicαlly he's α frδg right ηδw 06:15 TA: wait..... 06:15 TA: what..... 06:15 TA: he....'s a frog?..... 06:15 AG: Yeαh... Aηd uh, sδ is Nyαrlα 06:15 TA: how.... did that happen?..... 06:16 AG: As fαr αs I've kηδwη, it wαs α curse 06:16 TA: how does that.... even happen..... 06:17 AG: We've αll gδt, plαηets... Aηd uh... Wαit, dδ yδu kηδw αbδut the humαηs? 06:17 TA: they're pink and.... squishy and don't have horns..... 06:17 AG: This seems like it wδuld be impδrtαηt iηfδrmαtiδη fδr yδu tδ kηδw 06:18 AG: yes, yes, thαt is the just δf it 06:18 AG: well, the humαη Milδ hαs α plαηet, αηd it hαd α curse I guess 06:18 AG: αηd uh, ηδw they αre αll frδgs, just like the phδtδ I shδwed yδu the first time 06:18 TA: frogs are gross..... 06:19 AG: cδme δη, they αre α bit cute 06:19 TA: no..... 06:19 TA: no they aren't..... 06:20 AG: Heh 06:22 AG: Well, yδu cαη keep yδur δpiηiδη δη thαt I suppδse 06:22 TA: i will.... because they are gross..... 06:23 AG: Cδme δη, i'm pretty sure if yδu turηed iηtδ α frδg yδu'd be pretty cute 06:23 TA: i..... 06:23 TA: uh..... 06:23 TA: what..... 06:24 AG: uh 06:24 AG: erhm 06:24 AG: fδrget I sαid thαt 06:24 AG: I uh 06:24 TA: eribus please..... 06:24 TA: don't......... 06:24 TA: do the thing..... 06:24 AG: I'm reαlly tryiηg here 06:24 AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ 06:25 AG: its just 06:25 TA: i don't know what to do.... with.... this.... information it's just like those shitty romcom books..... 06:25 AG: ehh 06:26 AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ seem like α 'rδmcδm' here, its just... 06:26 AG: fuck 06:26 AG: This is just weird stuff fδr me 06:27 AG: I αm ηδt used tδ these emδtiδηs 06:27 AG: This is α much differeηt territδry frδm me αηd my bδηes 06:27 TA: i..... 06:28 TA: i don't know what to say other.... than..... 06:28 TA: why..... 06:28 TA: why.... me..... 06:29 AG: I... I dδη't kηδw? Yδu αre the first persδη I've felt sδ flustered wheη tαlkiηg tδ 06:29 AG: Nδt tδ αηyδηe else, these feeliηgs αre sδ fδreigη tδ me, αηd I 06:29 AG: I just 06:29 AG: ... 06:29 AG: fuck 06:30 TA: i....... 06:30 TA: i can't nope i'm gone sorry..... 06:30 -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:30 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus